Vanille et chocolat
by versada
Summary: Seamus voulait seulement venir chercher son meilleur ami au vestiaire, c'était quand même pas sa faute s'il avait un aussi joli fessier...n'est ce pas ? YAOI avec relation sexuelle explicite.


Coucou, un autre peit one-shot Yaoi. Dans cette fanfic, vous verrai tout selon le point de vue de Seamus.

Je compte publier d'autre one-shot yaoi sous peu, alors à bientôt peut être ;).

Bonne lecture.

YAOI avec sexe explicite

* * *

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'étais juste venu chercher Dean aux vestiaire, il était en retard. Est ce que c'est ma faute à moi, Seamus Finnigan, si en ouvrant la porte je tombait sur la vue direct de son joli petit cul ferme et musclé sous la douche. Oh tient, il se tourne...ah, bah apparement son pt'it cul est pas le seul de ces atouts !

Je devrai probablement me sentir coupable de mater comme ça, mais bon, il a les yeux fermé, et comme on dit : pas vu, pas prit… quoi que là tout de suite j'aimerai bien me faire prendre… dans tout les sens du terme.

Oh merde, il a ouvert les yeux, il m'a vu. Il lache son fameux pt'it sourire « je sais ce que tu pense ». Il se rapproche. Putain, pourquoi il faut qu'il ai une façon de marcher aussi sexy, bon faut que je me barre fissa, enfin d'ici quelques seconde, quand j'aurai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Il me choppe par la nuqué, et il... m'embrasse ?

Ohhh ! C'est trop bon. Il a les lèvres chaudes et douce.

Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heure.

Il me prend fermement par les fesses et me soulève avec facilité. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille par réflexe sans lâcher ces lèvres, le cerveau déconnecté

.

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que de l'eau me coule dessus. Il rompt le baiser, me laissant haletant. Il me lache comme à regret et je comprend spoudainement dans la dernière partie encore critique de mon cerveau qu'il m'a amené sous la douche. Il lache un rire moqueur devant ma tête et commence à me déshabiller. J'en profite pour le mater sans scrupule.

Il a des épaules large et musclé, des tablettes bien sculpté, des jambe puissante et surtout une queue bien large, et longue, au gland rosé. Vraiment rien à voir avec moi. Je suis plutot bien batit, mais a coté de lui je ressemble à un gringalet et ma peau pâle, moucheté de tâche de rousseur, contraste totalement avec sa peau d'ébène.

Il est désormais a genoux devant moi, finissant de me déshabiller. Il relève la tête vers moi, un sourire malicieux au lèvre alors que mon sexe bondit hors de mon caleçon qu'il descend rapidement.

Il me scrute de son regard noir et hypnotisant.

Je ne peut le lacher des yeux alors qu'il empoigne fermement mes hanche, approchant ses lèvre de ma verge. Il commence à embrasser mon glanden me jettant un regard langoureux.

Je frissonne de plaisir. Ces lèvres pleine frole ma verge, déchainant un frisson dans tout mon crops. Je ne peut m'empêcher de lâcher un petit geignement de plaisir sous la pression de ces douces lèvre pulpeuse.

Je le sens sourire juste avant qu'il n'engloutisse soudainement tout ma virilité. L'afflux de plaisir me fait trembler et je serais probablement tomber sans la pressions de sa poigne ferme sur mes hanche. Il serre les lèvre et imprime de long vas et vient sur tout la longueur de mon sexe, creusant les joue. Ils glisse les mains sur mes fesses et les caresse avec douceur. Sa langue voyage autour de ma verge de façon experte et son souffle chaud caresse ma peau. Je sens le plaisir monter et ma queue se raidir .

Il se stoppe soudain, me tirant un geignement de mécontentement, un mécontentement vite réprimé alors qu'il se redresse face à moi un grand sourire au lèvre. Il me souffle à l'oreille que c'est mon tour.

Je me met précipitament à genoux, prêt à le satisfaire.

Je fixe cette virilité avec appétit. J'empoigne sa verge avec et lui donne un coup de langue tout en lui lançant un regard coquin. De toute évidence ça doit lui plaire, je sens son sexe d'ébène se raffermir. Je l'avale entièrement.

Ces bourse vienne caresser mon menton. Je commence un vas et vient lent et langoureux tout en caressessant avec douceur ces sensibles testicules, lui arrachant un grognement plein de luxure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sent sa main se poser sur ma tête et m'empoigner les cheveux. Je le laisse choisir le rythme qu'il souhaite.

Sa queue coulisse avec vigueur dans ma bouche, je creuse les joue, appréciant la lourdeur de son sexe sur ma langue, son goût, ces large bourse qui viennent claquer contre mon menton. J'apprécie d'être dirigé ainsi par mon partenaire. Je le sens durcir encore plus et il se retire, haletant. Le sexe imposant quitte ma bouche dans un bruit mouillé. Les muscle de ma machoire me tire. Je sens un filet de salive couler sur mon menton.

Il se met lui aussi à genoux et m'embrasse profondément. Il commence à m'embrasser le visage. Une de ces main se glisse dans mon dos et descend jusqu'à mon fessier. Il descend avec douceur jusqu'à mon intimité serré et commence à la caresser avec délicatesse.

Je sens ces doigt travaillé patiemment les muscles de mon intimité, m'ouvrir en douceur, tandis qu'il m'mbrasse pationnement. Je ressens la pulpe de ces doigt passer et repasser sur la peau sensible de mon anus.

Il appuit doucement jusqu'à ce que mon anneau cède, écartant avec délicatesse mes chair sensible. Je tend les fesses en arrière pour mieux apprécier ces luxurieuse caresse.

Ces long doigt m'écarte et me caresse, je me tend vers cette douce torture, entièrement soumis à mon plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je recule, haletant, il me regarde avec curiosité. Je sourit, me retourne et me place à quatre patte en cambrant mon dos. Je lui jette un regard de braise par dessus mon épaule. J'ai trop envie pour attendre plus longtemps. Son sexe tressaute, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'il se rapproche avec empressement de moi.

Il se met à genoux derrière moi, le corps bouillonnant de désir.

Je le sent m'écarter les fesse, exposant impudémon mon intimité qu'il scrute avec avidité. Un liquide frais s'introduit en moi.

Il saisit fermement mes hanche. Je me cambre langoureusement alors que son gland se dépose devant mon intimité. Il pousse doucement, je me détend. Mon intimité se relâche et je le sens entrer en moi. C'est un peu douloureux, mais il s'introduit avec douceur et fermeté. Je sens sa longueur écarter ma chaire, frotant contre mes parois. finalement ces bourse appuit contre mes fesse : il m'a pénétré jusqu'à la garde. Il attend.

Je m'habitue à son épaisseur, resserrant et relâchant mes muscle, apprivoisant la sensations d'être empli par ce beau mâle.

Je l'entend soupirer d'impatience. Il décide de reprendre les rêne et ressort doucement. Je sens sa queue sortir, frottant les parois de mon intimité. Je pousse un cri de surprise et de plaisir quand Il se rengaine d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde. Il recommence plusieurs fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon intimité se détend et un besoin impérieux de ressentir plus de sensation m'envahit. Je pousse un petit geignement. Il comprend. Il entreprend un vas et vient ferme et passionné.

Le délicieux frottement en moi propage une vague de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Je ressent également son plaisir. Son corps est crispé par l'effort et son sexe durcit plus encore. Bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus.

Il se dégage de mon intimité et s'accroupit afin de pouvoir effectuer des mouvement plus puissant. Il empoigne alors mes hanche pour m'obliger à me cambrer plus encore. J'obéit à son désir impérieux et frémit de plaisir alors qu'il revient en moi, augmentant encore la cadence. Ces main et ces cuisse puissante me maintienne en place.

Un cris m'échappe alors qu'il touche ma prostate. Il recommence et je fond entièrement. J'ai du mal à maintenir ma position alors que qu'il me pilonne puissamment. Je sens sa verge durcir alors qu'il me monte : il va jouir.

Il s'arrête soudainement. Je geint de mécontentement.

Il lâche un petit rire et se remet à genoux, me redresse, me plaque contre son torse, en me maintenant de son bras et reprend ces coup des coups de hanche lent et puissant. Un cris de plaisir m'échappe.

Il empoigne ma verge et comence à me branler avec vigueur. Il ressort entièrement avec de se rengainer plus lentement. Mon intimité pulse au rythme de ces pénétrations, cherchant à aspirer cette verge dur et imposante. I

l n'en faut plus beaucoup pour que je jouissent, et il le sait.

Pendant quelques minutes il s'amuse à accélérer et ralentir, contrôlant notre plaisir. Je le supplie de me laisser jouir.

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou alors qu'il accélère. Je jouit alors entre ces main. Sous les contraction de mon fourreau je sens sa virilité se durcir plus encore et se cabrer en moi. Il me lâche, je retombe à quatre patte. Il prend un rythme effréné, me montant avec puissance, sauvagement. Mes bras tremble. Sa jouissance se repend en moi par jet puissant.

Nous restons comme ça quelques seconde encore, haletant.

Je le sens se retirer de moi, encore chaud et dur.

Le reste de la soirée me paraît flou alors qu'il me lave et me ramène. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est demain matin.


End file.
